dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
What Do You Think?
"What Do You Think?" is a segment of Ferris in Focus. Participants are interviewed on a basic question, to see what kind of responses can be mustered. A different question features each week. This segment shares a production team schedule with Bulldog Stories. Topics What Superpower Would You Have? Interviewees at the Rock Cafe gave a variety of responses. Some were in favor of teleportation, while others wanted hydrokinesis or flight. Precognition was another favorite. How Do You Usually Plan to Spend Valentine's Day? Participants were asked: "How Do You Spend Your Valentine's Day?" Most said they didn't have any plans. One commenter stated that he planned to take his girl with him to Little Caesar's. Another mentioned the Blue Cow Cafe. What is Your Most Vivid Memory? Chosen by Glen first, this piece was a very simple question. Getting volunteers to respond, however, was a daunting challenge. Excuses not to answer ran the gamut. Finally, some responses did get through: # A Britney Spears concert # Births of four children, and births of four grandchildren # Christmas—every year # Staring down a mountain in Colorado What is Your Most Special Talent? Answers included: # Singing # Cooking # Interactive skills # Piano # Drawing # Car repair # Video game skills # Tennis # Saxophone # Jazz music # Cooking up nonsense to get through presentations What is Your Greatest Fear? Students were asked what their biggest fears in life were. Answers ranged as follows: # Tarantulas # Drowning # Failure # Snakes (planes optional) # Being trapped at home and unable to find a job # Plane crashes # Loss of loved ones # Sudden death What Do You Dream About? Students replied to “What do you dream about?” with the following answers: # Family back home # Being the coach of a winning cheerleading team # Ohio State basketball winning the championship game # Strippers # Being a graphic designer # Make motivational evangelical films. # Shopping # Success # Marriage and family Damari's comedy when rattling on and on and on about the strippers actually earned him a guest host position in Show #10's Now Demonstrating segment. Good Choices Survey When asked how many Ferris students practice safe behaviors when drinking, answers ranged from 80%, to 40% to 5% in polling. The actual number was revealed to be 99%, which confused at least one poll partaker. Concerning cigarette smoking, those same individuals were asked how many students had never smoked. Answers were 20%, 40%, 50%, 90%, and 10%. The real answer was 63%. Answers for “How many have only ever had one sexual partner?” were 25%, 10%, 40%, and 10%. The real number is 52%. One girl commented: “Lucky for them,” which may or may not have been an indication of her character. When asked how many had never smoked weed, answers ranged: 50%, 20%, 40%, and 25-30%. The real number is 70%. If You Could Time Travel, When and Where Would You Go? Content will be decided for this episode's segment once producer Megan Barker decides on said content. What is your single greatest regret? Passers-by were asked what one thing in their pasts they'd take back if they had the means to. Answers ranged from nothing all the way to wishing they'd paid more attention in high school. One man regretted laughing at an old lady when she took a fall. One gal claimed that she wished she'd gone to college sooner, rather than waiting between college and high school. One man interviewed wished he'd seized the opportunity afforded him to study abroad. Another wished he hadn't bought a Hewlett-Packard PC. A girl claimed that she'd gotten in trouble back in high school for smoking a drug and getting suspended. An older gentleman wished he hadn't been as mean to his brother when they were growing up. The collage ended with shots of exhibits in the Rankin Art Gallery. What did you want to grow up to be? The question being asked this week was: "What did you want to be growing up?" The first actual answer given in edit order was a woman stating that she wanted to be a dental hygienist. A man with his young son stated that he wanted to become an engineer. Another man claimed that he'd already achieved his great goal in life: being a great father and a great husband. A still-student responded that he wanted to become a psychiatrist. A high school senior in the park stated his wishes to join the marines, followed by "something to do with animals." One man stated that he was in the Plastics Engineering major, but planning to switch majors. The would-be psychiatrist claimed that the reason for his ambition was that he was always fascinated by the complexities of human minds. Category: Ferris in Focus segments